Partial support is requested for the 35th Annual Scientific Meeting of the Gerontological Society of America. This meeting will bring together educators, practioners, and researchers from the biomedical and psycho-social areas of gerontology. It provides an ideal forum to present and discuss topics relevant to all these fields. The proposed program will focus on seven biomedical research areas which have shown great promise for major advances at the present time: (1) Altered Mechanisms of Hormone Action Druing Aging; (2) Possible Role of Free Radicals in Aging; (3) New Directions in Cellular Aging; (4) Genetic Models for Aging Research; (5) Immunology, Aging and Stress; (6) The Specter of Cancer for the Elderly; and (7) Nutrition and Metabolism in Human Aging. These subjects have particular relevance to the problem of decreased functional capacity in aged human beings, and the last three symposia will be sponsored jointly by he Biological Sciences and Clinical Medicine Sections. The first four are the responsibility of the Biological Sciences Section, but the overall program is designed to attract individuals from various disciplines, including biomedical scientists from outside gerontology. To further this aim, a balance between gerontologist and non-gerontologists with expertise in areas of interest to gerontologists will be maintained in the composition of the symposia. The program will also include submitted poster and/or paper sessions and is open to additional symposia. Support, however, is requested only for the seven sessions listed above. Abstracts of all presentations will be published in the special meeting issue of The Gerontologist, and Dr. M. Storandt, editor of The Journal of Gerontology has invited symposia speakers to publish their presentations as full length papers in a subsequent isssue.